exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Realm
The Pokemon Realm is a unique Plane, a massive ocean containing several islands known as Regions. It holds unique entities known as Pokemon. Morphology Geography Most Region possess a large gamut of microclimates, and in a small island one may often find glaciers, deserts, jungles and steppes. This is, in most cases, in order to allow a thriving ecosystem of several Pokemon. Technology Technology is advanced in the Pokemon Realm, as devices can be used for instant cure of all illnesses, teleportation and even mass destruction. However, the exact technological level varies from one Region to another. Politics Each Region is directed by a council known often as the Elite Four, guided by a Champion. However, they also often have a separate political power, such as a monarchy, a tribal structure or a democratic organization. Criminal Teams often have an important role in each Region's politics, and so do immensely powerful industries responsible for Trainer goods. Religion The Pokemon Deity Arceus created the Pokemon Realm a long time ago, and it is still worshipped nowadays through the Cult of Arceus. Several Legendary Pokemon serve as local or minor deities for each Region. Regions Here is a brief summary of known Regions Kanto Kanto was one of the first discovered Regions. It is noteworthy for having birthed the legendary first trainer Red. It is also the birthplace of the pokemon Mewtwo as well as the common ancestor of all Pokemon, Mew. Team Rocket, a well known Mafia, hides there. Johto Johto is a neighboring Region to Kanto. It houses the twin legendary birds Lugia and Ho-Oh as well as a shrine to the embodiment of time, Celebi. It is also known for its conflict with Team Rocket. A railway now connects it to Kanto. Hoenn Hoenn is a largely oceanic Region with an immense volcano at its peak. It houses the embodiments of Land, Sea and Sky, Groudon Kyogre '''and Rayquaza'. It has been for a long time the theater of a bitter rivalry between the ecoterrorists '''Team Aqua' and Magma. It is also home to an ancient dragon tribe. Sinnoh Sinnoh is a very ancient continent from which Arceus built the world alongside Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. The cult-like Team Galaxy has once threatened to wipe all of existence from there. In the Moemon timeline, it is the center of all distortions. Unova Unova is a land of duality, forged by the twin dragons Zekrom and Reshiram who embody ideals and reality. It is known for one of the Realm's most dangerous criminals, Ghetsis, as well as its Team Plasma who struggles for Pokemon rights. Kalos Kalos is a place who holds the secrets of Life and Death through the legendaries Xerneas and Yveltal. A land of beauty and perfection, it also houses Team Flare, who take this perfection to genocidal limits with an obsessive hatred of mankind. Alola Alola is a relatively new region. A small archipelago who has been invaded by the past by Ultra Beasts and struggles now to integrate itself to the culture of other Regions. It houses both the gang-like Team Skull and the professional Pokemon-studying Aether Foundation. Orre Orre is an industrial Region who has lost most of its wildlife with the advent of massive towns and Colosseums. Team Cipher, one of the cruelest criminal teams of the Realm, have created terrifying Shadow Pokemon there. Tandor Tandor is a region which was devasted by several nuclear cataclysms. Its unstable ecosystem as well as several radioactive zones make it a unique home for Nuclear-type pokemon, a genetic anomaly. Torren Torren is a Region known for its deep faith, its numerous criminal Cults and its rare Delta Species. It is, among others, the point of origin of the Darkrai Cult and Umiko. Reborn Reborn is a devastated Region corrupted by the sinister influence of Qliphidius. It seeps with Miasma and is slowly dying. Team Meteor originates from this place, as well as the sinister Team Reborn. Krios Krios is a beautiful Region which has housed the Cult of Arceus's main cell as well as the Legendary Pokemon Sephylon, protecting him from harm. However, events have caused Qliphidius to breach it as well, forcing most inhabitants to exile themselves to Kastel. Kastel Kastel '''is a massive, imperialistic Region surrounded by small colonized islands. An influential beacon of culture, the advent of the terrifyingly powerful '''Team Lambda has forced a massive coalition to take place there to take them down. It is considered as the most elitist of all regions. Keania Keania is a small, neglected Region with a dangerous wildlife. It houses Team Wilder, defenders of the environment and nature, and was once as well the nest of Plagatrum, one of the Four Beasts. It has since then been pacified. Palatia Palatia is a region known for its rich history and its creation of the Gym Leader, Elite Four and Champion structure. For now, not much more is known about it. Timelines The Pokemon Realm has housed several Timelines, of note are the following. Timeline Prima Timeline Prima houses many individuals from the Cheshire Isle, especially in the islands of Krios and Kastel. Most storylines actually happen in Prima. Moemon Timeline A Timeline widely acknowledged as an anomaly, it replaces all Pokemon by a humanoid female equivalent named Moemon, without offering any specific explanation for the phenomen.Category:Pokemon Realm Category:Plane